


Quite The Impression

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Not so fast, Pretty Boy,” Morgan said as his kid brother walked into the BAU with a cup of coffee and a giant smile. “It looks like someone had a good night.”

Spencer smiled, understanding what Morgan meant. After years of working together, he had picked up the way he spoke, although that wasn’t how his own mind worked. “Not that kind of good night,” he replied, sitting down and taking a large sip of his coffee. “I did have a nice night last night, but not the kind of late one you’re implying.”

“Okay, so spill it, Pretty Ricky,” he laughed. Morgan figured it was about damn time that the kid found some happiness in his life. They both loved their jobs, but to be the sole focus on one’s life wasn’t healthy - and neither had been able to find someone who could understand the balance necessary to work for the BAU and carry on a successful relationship. “I can only assume by the smile on your face that you met a pretty honey yesterday.”

As Spencer finished taking another sip of his coffee, he smiled, remembering the forwardness with which the librarian asked him out yesterday. “I did,” he smiled. “I had to return a book to the library and the librarian is new. Just out of a master’s degree in the field and extremely beautiful.”

Of course he would meet a woman at the library, Morgan thought to himself. Most people picked up dates in bars and through work, but Spencer found his companions through libraries and chess tournaments like a true nerd. “So tell me about her. Describe her to me.” Morgan formed an immediate picture of what she might look like - exactly the kind of woman that Spencer would be into, but once he’d started describing her, Morgan couldn’t reconcile the differing images.

“Where do I start?” Spencer wondered aloud without actually wanting an answer. “When I walked into the library she looked kind of out of place. Societal expectations tell us that the typical librarian is supposed to be nerdy and not typically ‘beautiful.’” He hated that kind of thinking, because he fell victim to it also. Someone that looked like him wasn’t supposed to be an FBI agent either. What had that one man from the militia called him? That’s right, he called him ‘a pipe cleaner with eyes.’ “Anyway, she’s on the short side. Long, wavy Y/H/C hair that goes past her shoulder blades. She looks gorgeous in red, which was what she was wearing yesterday. Her eyes are…and her smile…” Spencer started floating off into a daydream thinking about Y/N. “And when I went to return my book, she just asked me out, very straight-forward. I was really thrown off.”

Morgan practically choked on the drink he’d just taken a sip of. That did not sound like the kind of woman that normally went for Spencer. This woman sounded extremely confident, which was at odds with the kinds of women that tended to go for Boy Wonder. “She just asked you out on a date out of nowhere?” he asked incredulously. Even Morgan didn’t have a ton of women just asking him out with no lead up; that was a kind of confidence he admired.

“Yea,” Spencer said disbelievingly. “I asked her for her name first, because we didn’t even know each other’s names, but then I handed her my card and told her I’d love it if she called. I haven’t heard from her yet though and I didn’t get her number. I was so thrown off and nervous, I just walked out with my book.

That Morgan could picture. In his experience, whenever someone made a move on the genius, he tended to stumble over his words, blush like a madman and then awkwardly walk away. “Well how am I supposed to know if this woman even exists, kid?” Morgan teased, smacking him on the shoulder as they both went to grab something to eat. He knew Spencer wasn’t the type to make something like that up, but as the proverbial big brother, he felt it was his lot in life to make fun of him regularly.

“Of course, she’s real, Morgan,” he said defensively. However, upon seeing Morgan laugh, he realized he was only teasing. “Why would I lie about that? I mean she was beautiful. I really hope she calls. I can’t believe I didn’t get her phone number. I’m such an idiot.” After grabbing a candy bar from the vending machine, because as a genius, the smartest move ever was to eat a candy bar with his coffee for breakfast, he and Morgan made their way back to their desks. Today was going to be a heavy paperwork day. 

As soon as they approached their desks, Anderson ran toward Spencer, claiming that someone was there to see him. Morgan hadn’t sat down yet, so he joined Spencer in his walk toward the elevators. 

“Hi, Spencer!” Y/N said, feeling a little bit off in such a foreign environment. “I’m so, so sorry to come to your work place, but I meant to call you last night when I went home and when I reached into my pocket for your card, it wasn’t there. Last thing I wanted was for you to think I blew you off and I remember you saying you worked here.”

Morgan looked between the two in stunned silence as he gave her his phone number verbally so she could program it into her phone. “Just texted you, so now you have mine too,” she said, turning towards Morgan. “You work together?”

“Yea, nice to meet you,” Morgan said, extending his hand toward Y/N. “I’m Derek Morgan. Spencer was actually just telling me all about you.”

Her hand still clasping Morgan’s, she turned her head toward Spencer. “Oh really? Good things, I hope.”

“Only good things. Frankly, I was wondering whether or not you actually existed the way he was going on about you.” Spencer’s face curled up into an embarrassed smile, the blush rising to his cheeks quicker than a thermometer on a hot day. Hopefully, Morgan’s endless teasing of him wouldn’t drive Y/N off. 

Thankfully, it only served to make her smile wider. “Well then,” she said, “I’m glad I made an impression. I don’t want to keep you from work, I just wanted to make sure that I got into contact with you, so you didn’t think I blew you off. I’ll text you and maybe we can get together this weekend.”

“That s-sounds great,” Spencer stammered. “I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” she said, turning toward the elevator and giving both men a small wave. “Oh and Spencer.” A big, dumb smile still plastered on his face, he spun around to look at her. “Just so you know, you made quite the impression too.”

As the elevator doors closed behind her, Spencer let out a nervous giggle. “Oh man,” Morgan exclaimed, slapping him on the shoulder even harder than he had before. “She is something else. And you are smitten. You should text her now.”

“You don’t think it’s too soon?” Spencer asked. He had always been under the impression that there was a timeline for these types of things.

“Y/N doesn’t seem like the type to beat around the bush. She asked for your number and she came her to get it again when she lost it,” Morgan replied. “Screw the rules. Screw what’s expected. Just go for it.”


End file.
